1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a underlift T-bar support accessory by which a tow truck operator may easily and reversibly modify an underlift T-bar of a tow truck into an underlift T-bar equipped with a convenient fifth wheel hitch assembly for lifting and towing of fifth wheel hitch trailers. The invention also optionally, but preferably, provides a hitch ball for use with gooseneck trailers that require a hitch ball on the towing vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of devices exist for mounting a fifth wheel hitch in a pickup truck bed for towing a fifth wheel hitch trailer including HARRIS, U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,134 issued Apr. 25, 1989; CHAMBERS, U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,288 issued Oct. 2, 1990; and LINDENMAN, U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,682 issued Apr. 23, 1996. These devices are not suitable for use with underlift T-bars.
At least one fifth wheel hitch apparatus distributed by Miller Industries Towing Equipment Inc. of Ooltewah, Tennessee exists that may be used with tow trucks with a rear mounted underlift T-bar. The Miller device is massive, heavy, and cumbersome and provides little elevation to its centrally disposed fifth wheel hitch above the crossbar of the underlift T-bar. The Miller device is assembled on the crossbar of the underlift T-bar by sliding a sleeve onto each of the two free ends of the crossbar, each sleeve having an ear extending to the rear of the crossbar, each ear having a receiving aperture dimensioned to receive a vertical mounting stud of a central assembly, by mounting a central assembly having two vertical mounting studs to the sleeves from above by inserting the two studs into the receiving apertures, and by securing the studs in the ears by inserting locking pins in radial-through holes in the studs below the ears. The central assembly includes a centrally disposed fifth wheel hitch for receiving a kingpin of a fifth wheel trailer. When using the Miller apparatus, the operator has to reach under the trailer to be towed to insert a keeper pin in the hitch to secure the kingpin.
HILL, U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,279 issued Mar. 4, 1997, discloses a towing lift accessory for mounting a cable sheave to the retractable leg of an underlift hoist of a winch equipped flat bed tow truck. The elements of the lift accessory and its method of use require retraction of the leg to secure the lift accessory to the leg of the underlift hoist. The lift accessory provides a means for elevating and stabilizing the sheave for use with a cable running from a winch on the tow truck to a vehicle or other load to be retrieved. Hill also provides for a hitch socket member for receiving a conventional trailer hitch accessory.